Shuffle Music Challenge
by V. Vichi L
Summary: No summary available. You have to click the story to know it. Sebuah cerita selingan semasa hiatus. Read and review, boleh?


GREETINGS! Warning: Siapkanlah diri Anda sekalian untuk membaca kumpulan cerita super random yang akhirannya tidak jelas.

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**(c) SuprSingr**

* * *

"_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you."_

—_**Fall For You – Secondhand Serenade**_

Jam itu berdetik kencang. Sangat keras; seolah memekakan telinganya, dan Draco tidak akan terkejut jika telinganya benar berdarah. Dia tak lagi peduli sudah berapa lama dia menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk duduk diam dan membiarkan diri dikuasai sunyi, sementara waktu berlalu di depan matanya.

Setan. Bisa apa dia?

Suara helaan napas terdengar di udara. Helaan napas yang lelah, kesal, marah... Karena apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Tidak ada. Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Di luar kendali. Ah, sejak kapan dia bisa menjadi pemegang kendali? Bahkan hidupnya sendiri tidak pernah benar-benar menjadi miliknya.

Kedua mata silvernya menengadah ke atas. Ke lukisan itu. Dan ketika melangkahkan kaki ke dalam tempat rapat prefek, dia tahu satu hal:

Dia telah jatuh terlalu jauh untuk Granger.

* * *

"_You said move on, where do I go?"_

—_**Thinking of You – Katy Perry**_

Kedua hazel itu terbuka lebar-lebar. Tidak, tidak berair. Tidak kali ini..., dia tak lagi mengijinkannya. Sudah cukup detik-detik waktu berharganya terbuang sia-sia untuk hal yang sama sia-sianya. Untuk apa? Ini bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Tidak pernah dia mengijinkan dirinya diperlakukan setolol ini; mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan kegiatan yang bahkan terlalu memuakan untuk diulang kembali.

Lihat apa yang terjadi di luar sana... _Dia _bilang, semua ini bisa diperbaiki, eh?

Tolol. Sebuah pemikiran payah dari seorang pandir.

Hermione meremas kertas di tangannya sekeras mungkin, seolah dengan hanya melakukan hal itu, dia dapat membakarnya dengan kekuatan pikiran—atau bahkan melenyapkannya. Tapi tidak. Kertas itu masih kusut..., terlalu kusut untuk dibaca. Dan untuk apa pula dibaca? Sudah tidak ada kegunaannya lagi.

_Dia _bilang semua ini bisa diperbaiki setelah _dia _pergi dan tak kembali?

* * *

"_And I don't wanna fall to pieces. I just wanna sit and stare at you."_

—_**Fall to Pieces – Avril Lavigne**_

Ini tidak dapat diterima.

"_This is war, Granger. _Perang ini sudah dimulai bahkan ketika kata 'perang' itu sendiri belum terlewat di pemikiranmu yang kelewat dungu itu."

Dan Hermione tidak ingin merespon. Tidak ingin berdebat, melontarkan kutukan-kutukan yang menjadi makanan sehari-hari mereka. Untuk kali ini, lidahnya seolah terpotong dan disembunyikan di suatu tempat yang dia tidak tahu.

Mereka masih terdiam di sana. Debat itu belum berakhir, sayangnya. Kedua hazel dan silver saling berbenturan; intens. Suasana diselimuti keheningan yang menggantung, seolah butuh suatu kata yang dapat mengakhiri segalanya.

Namun tidak ada yang berkata apa pun.

* * *

"_Would you stop and take a look at me now?"_

—_**Take a Look at Me Now – Greyson Chance**_

Lihat kedua mata itu. _Piercing_, menghasilkan suatu perpaduan yang menusuk dan memuakkan. Lalu dengarkan perkataan dari bibir tajam itu. Tak ada satu pun yang bernilai baik—seluruhnya menjijikkan, menjilat, menghina. Karena sesungguhnya, tak pernah ada yang berarti baik dari seorang Draco Malfoy.

Gadis ini punya sebuah panggilan sayang. _Mudblood_, katanya, _mudblood kecil kotor_. Dan mau diulang sampai kapan pun, sang mudblood tidak akan pernah terbiasa.

Karena dia lebih dari sekadar itu. Dia lebih dari seluruh kata yang dipakai Malfoy untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya. Dia lebih dari apa yang pemuda itu tahu.

Dan nanti, suatu hari, lihat saja, dia akan membuktikannya. _Pasti_.

* * *

"_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me, maybe?"_

—_**Call Me Maybe – Carly Jepsen**_

Hermione Granger tersenyum menghadapi lawan bicaranya. Pemuda itu, pemuda Slytherin itu, _cassanova _itu, telah membuatnya tersenyum. Senyuman yang murni, tentu saja. Bukan seringai tiruan yang sering ditampakkannya.

Dia begitu tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka, sehingga kedua ujung bibirnya naik dan membuat sebuah kurva serupa senyuman. Namun sang lawan bicara hanya memandangnya bingung; satu alis dinaikkan.

"Malfoy," gadis itu berkata riang, terkekeh, "_I just met you, and this is crazy..._," kekehannya masih belum berhenti, membuat si pirang semakin mengernyit dengan sikap waspada, "_But here's my fingers, I'll slap you, maybe?_"

Lalu tangan itu diayunkan ke atas pipi sang Slytherin.

"_Oh, I totally will_."

* * *

"_Musim itu telah berlalu. Matahari segera berganti."_

—_**Badai Pasti Berlalu – Ari Lasso**_

Sudah cukup lama selubung kegelapan menyelimuti mereka. Kastil itu, kastil tempat menorehkan kisah-kisah remeh di setiap dinding-dinding batunya yang keras dan kasar, sedikit demi sedikit menghilang; berubah menjadi suatu kediaman kelewat raksasa yang dipenuhi oleh teror kengerian yang tak pernah absen hadir dalam setiap mimpi penghuninya.

Hujan di luar masih sangat lebat. Terlampau lebat, ditemani dengan kilatan cahaya tak ramah serta gemuruh guntur yang bersahutan. Hermione Granger termenung memandang bukunya yang terbuka. Kedua mulutnya terkatup tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Apa yang harus dikatakan lagi?

Sesaat kemudian, ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Buku perdananya telah selesai; tak sabar untuk mengumandangkan cerita-cerita Hogwarts versinya.

* * *

"_But why should I believe my dreams will come true?"_

—_**Dream - Mocca**_

"Malfoy."

"Apa?"

Dia bermimpi pagi ini. Mimpi yang terlalu menyeramkan untuk diingat, untuk diulang dan diabadikan dalam sebuah rekaman di otaknya.

"Hogwarts sudah mulai kehilangan pertahanannya. Kita... harus bersiap untuk memilih di mana kita berpihak."

Si pirang terdiam.

Mimpinya terlalu berpengaruh untuk tidak diingat, Tuhan.

_Maka, untuk apa kau percaya, Granger?_

"Aku hanya memastikan," gadis itu menegaskan.

_Mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur, Hermione. Bunga tidur..._

"Aku sudah memutuskan," respon sang lawan bicara.

Silver bertemu hazel. Intens.

_...tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan..._

"Begitu?"

"Maafkan aku."

_...kan?_

* * *

"_Wish that I could cry, fall upon my knees; find a way to lie about a home I'll never see."_

—_**It's Not Easy to be Me – David Grey**_

Dia memandang refleksinya di cermin.

Kotor. Sungguh kotor. Berantakan. Tak terurus. _Sudah jadi siapa kau sekarang, Draco?_

Dia meredam tangisannya yang sudah mulai memuncak; memaksa untuk dikeluarkan dari benteng pertahanan. Tapi dia tidak boleh menangis. Tidak lagi. Ini adalah tugas yang mulia; semua orang akan berhenti meremehkannya dan memandangnya sebagai seorang anak ingusan yang hanya ikut-ikutan dalam lingkaran _glory. Itu perbuatan banci_, dan dia adalah seorang Malfoy. Malfoy tidak menangis. Apa jadinya jika sang ayah tahu perbuatan memalukan putranya itu?

_Apa jadinya jika sang ayah tahu_.

Ah, sial. Dindingnya runtuh.

* * *

"_The stars will lead you every step you take."_

—_**Your Love – Gita Gutawa ft. Delon**_

"Draco."

Kepala itu menoleh. Sorot matanya yang sarat akan keraguan, ketakutan, serta putus asa tak dapat ditutupi semudah biasanya. Dia sudah terlalu lelah bergerak dalam bayangan, terlalu lelah untuk mengikuti garis lurus yang dilukis hampir tak sesuai kemauannya. Semua ini sudah berantakan, sudah terlalu buram untuk dapat memutuskan. Dan sesungguhnya, saat ini kepeduliannya sudah berada di bawah nol.

Namun di depannya, wanita itu berdiri. Mengulurkan tangan dengan hangat. Tangan itu, tangan yang selalu mengangkatnya, tangan yang terlalu sering diabaikannya. Tangan yang dirindukannya.

Tangan yang dia tahu akan menuntunnya pada akhir yang menyenangkan.

Karena sungguh—dia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semuanya.

Maka, dilangkahkanlah kedua tungkai panjang itu. Langkah-langkah itu terkesan fana di telinganya..., dan dia dapat merasakan tatapan bervariasi menusuk-nusuk punggungnya. Namun tangan itu, tangan yang masih terulur di depannya, telah menjadi pusat atensinya sepenuhnya. Dan, _being a Malfoy he is_, dia akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Dia ingin menyentuh tangan itu. Merasakannya lagi. Sepenuhnya. Memilikinya.

"Mother."

* * *

"_You'll come back when it's over. No need to say goodbye."_

—_**The Call – Regina Spektor**_

Hermione Granger tidak sedang menangis.

Semua ini akan berakhir jika saatnya sudah tiba, dan dia tahu, dia selalu tahu, bahwa pada akhirnya merekalah yang akan memegang dan mengangkat kemenangan itu tinggi-tinggi; mengibarkannya, meneriakkannya pada dunia, bahwa tak ada lagi yang dapat merenggut kemenangan itu sendiri dari mereka. Semuanya telah berakhir..., semuanya telah berakhir.

Sekali lagi, Hermione Granger tidak sedang menangis.

Topeng-topeng itu tidak dihiraukannya. Dia muak. Dia lelah. Dia terlalu bosan untuk memikirkannya. Terlalu bosan hingga dibuat putus asa karenanya. Karena dia tahu..., dia tahu pemuda itu tak akan pernah berpaling.

Dan dia juga tahu, bahwa dirinya terlalu naif untuk berharap bahwa pemuda itu akan kembali.

* * *

"_But every time I try, you keep slipping away a little bit more everyday now."_

—_**Slipping Away – Greyson Chance**_

_Aku... bisa membantumu_.

Gadis itu mengerling singkat pada sang Slytherin. Yang berantakan, yang berkantung mata, yang selalu terlihat tidak fokus dalam setiap kesempatan. Sudah sering Harry menyorongkan fakta-fakta yang membawa ular pirang tersebut ke sudut; memojokkannya di sana, menodongnya, tidak mengijinkannya lepas dari tuduhan.

Namun, tidak semua orang itu jahat. Mereka abu-abu.

_Aku bisa membantumu._

Hanya membantu. Mungkin menjadi pendengar. Memberikannya solusi untuk keluar dari lubang gelap yang telah lama ditelusurinya.

_Aku bisa membantumu_.

Tapi, pemuda itu bangkit dari kursinya. Mengulurkan esai pada Profesor Slughorn yang tidak memandangnya tepat di mata. Lalu pergi keluar ruangan. Jauh; tak terjangkau.

_Salah._

* * *

**Author's Note**

INI FF APAAN! =)) =))

All hail, FFers and readers! Thanks for reading! Sudah hampir setaun hiatus dan muncul lagi malah bikin nista diri dengan mempublish fic beginian =)) =)) *banting diri*

Maaf belum bisa update FFs lainnya dikarenakan saya belum ada ide dan stuck u_u Jadi, yeah, ini mungkin ga seberapa. BANGET, justru. Cuma selingan aja, karena saya mau hiatus lagi :D *dibuang*

Kalau ada yang belum ngerti adegan apa aja dan mau tanya-tanya, silakan tanyakan di page review ya ;;)

**REVIEW**


End file.
